Yuujinchou Obscurities
by 7Roja9
Summary: Natsume gets a letter from the Fujiwara's with some very shocking news. Apparently Natsume has a step-brother he never knew off, and unfortunately it's Matoba. (More inside)
1. Chapter 1

_Natsume gets a letter from the Fujiwara's with some very shocking news._  
_Apparently Natsume has a step-brother he never knew off, and unfortunately it's Matoba. _  
_That night Matoba comes to pay a visit at his house, but Natsume isn't planning on seeing him. _  
_With a fat cat and a train ticket, Natsume is heading towards Tokyo to find anything about his mother's shady past with the Seiji's._  
_Little does Natsume realize he is about to gain more then what he is aiming for. AU / Rated M for safety and further chapters._

* * *

'' Takashi-kun, could you come downstairs please? '' I heard Touko-san from inside my room.  
'' I'm coming. '' I responded back as I closed my biology exercise book I was working on.  
I stood up and stretched myself a bit before walking towards the door. '' Natsume! Natsume! More jelly! Get me more jelly! '' I turned around to see Nyanko-sensei  
sit on his back with his bloated belly sticking up as he floundered his paws while talking. '' Sensei, you've had enough jelly already. '' I said as I sighed and shook my head while staring at the cat who started protesting, calling me every ugly name he could think off.

I walked downstairs and went towards the kitchen. Touko and Shigure sat on the table and stared at me with a rather serious expression I had never seen before.  
I took a seat and opened my mouth to say something when I noticed an envelope was placed on the table.  
I closed my mouth again and stared at it for a couple of seconds before returning my look towards the Fujiwara's again. '' Is..this envelope for me? '' I asked curious.  
Touko and Shigure gave each other a quick look first but then both nodded affirmative.

I started opening the envelope and folded the paper open. It looked rather official as my eyes scanned through the letter globally at first.  
Later I started reading more carefully as my eyes widened, my breathing paused, as my heart felt it had stopped beating completely.

_Takashi Natsume, born on the year 1998, July 1, son of Hideo Natsume and Miyako Natsume._  
_Resident of Toyama city, living in Asahi Ward, District A, house block 34 -7._  
_Guardians names are: Shigure Fujiwara and Touko Fujiwara._  
_Last recorder height: 167 cm, blood type B, no additional medical information._  
_Identification number: 7253803. Social security number: A57848970_

_Takashi Natsume, In this letter you will find some information in terms of one of your parents inheritance will they have written down for you as their son to obtain on your 18th birthday. It has come to our notice that your mother: Miyako Kobayashi (maiden name) in the past had married another man under the house of Seiji and had conceived a first born son. __After one year a divorce was followed, and within a few years she re-married a man under the house of Natsume (your father) and later got you as her second son. __According to the law, both you and your blood related step-brother will get what she inherited or has written  
down in her inheritance will. This is due to the fact that the man under the house of Seiji did not remarried after your mother had married him first.  
__Your step-brother is hereby entitled one-third on what will been passed down to you in your mother's inheritance will.  
Your father's inheritance will not be related to this matter.  
__Another letter has been send to your step-brother and his family with the same information as we are giving you now. You are obliged to give up one-third of what will been given to you to your step-brother: Seiji Matoba, born on the year 1992, November 1. son of Aoki Seiji.  
__Due to privacy regulations we will leave out further information regarding your step-brother.  
__We hope to have informed you well ahead of time regarding this matter._

_Sincerely,_

_Hajime Seishi,_  
_Tokyo's social security bureau administrative collaborator.  
_  
I kept re-reading the paper over and over again until it became clear to me that what I was reading was really the truth.  
That scum of a Matoba was really my step-brother. I placed the paper on the table and stood up, respectfully bowing my head towards my guardians to make notice of me leaving the kitchen. '' Takashi-kun. '' I turned around and looked at Touko-san who stood up half way from her seat and stared at me with a hint of hesitating as she opened her mouth to say something. '' ...Your step-brother called. He said he would come over tonight to discuss the matter with you. '' Touko-san said.

I turned around and stared at both the Fujiwara's with astonishment.  
'' You knew of this? '' I spoke, not caring that I gave off an disrespectful tone towards my guardians. '' Takashi... the whole family knew of your mothers first marriage. We were all planning on telling you this once you get old- ''  
'' ONCE I GET OLDER?! '' I shouted as I interrupted Shigure. I quickly held my hand on my mouth and stared at him with big shocked eyes. Yes I was extremely mad and felt betrayed by the Fujiwara's for carrying this secret with them, but shouting at them like this after everything they had done for me felt like I had crossed the line and I didn't want that. '' I'm deeply sorry for my response, I went too far. '' I spoke towards Shigure as I bowed down again, a bit more deeply this time as I refrained from making eye-contact.

'' Takashi, it is okay. We both can understand what you must be feeling right now. Please.. ''  
I looked up again and stared at Shigure who had this guilty look on his face that sore my heart a bit. I nodded and took a seat again, the adrenaline still rushing through my veins as so many questions kept bursting through my head one after the other. '' I never.. I don't... understand how my mother could have married someone else except for my father. '' I spoke, trying to hold in my emotions but the tears were already starting to form on my eye rims.  
I felt pathetic, but I couldn't help it as I stared down, not wanting the Fujiwara's to look at my eyes.  
Come on Natsume, you are 16 now. Why are you sad over this? I spoke to myself in my mind as I bit on my bottom lip, but it was too late.  
The first tear drop had already made its way down my right cheek.

Suddenly I felt 2 hands holding my own as I had placed both my hands on the table.  
I looked up and stared at both the Fujiwara's as they smiled gently at me, telling me that it was okay for me to feel this way. That there was no shame.  
More tears started to run through my cheeks but this time I let out a heavy sigh and smiled back at them. It was okay. It felt so.  
I had calmed down again after some minutes as the 3 of us remained silent. There was so much that I wanted to know but at the same time I didn't want to know.  
I didn't want my image of my parents and their perfect, loving bond and history to be torn to pieces.  
But hiding behind the truth and being ignorant over it wasn't an option either, I knew so.

'' Could you please tell me anything you know of my mother's first marriage. '' I spoke.  
Shigure had left the kitchen table for a few moments and sat down again, holding a mug.  
'' Your mother was always very... cautious and secretive about that to be honest Takashi, the only thing we as a whole family do know is that back then she lived in Tokyo and got married there, and that after she gave birth to your step-brother she started having problems with her in-laws and soon after that also with her former husband. What exactly happened and why she left Tokyo, no one knows. Perhaps only the Seiji's know the answer on that. ''  
Shigure said as he stopped stirring his coffee with a spoon and took a gulp from it.

It was 7 o'clock as I headed towards my room again and firmly closed the door.  
Matoba would come within an hour, but not under any circumstances was I planning on seeing him tonight. The desire of finding out about my mother's past and the relationship she had with the Seiji's was burning inside of me. '' Natsume, what's wrong? ''  
I looked at Nyanko-sensei who had started looking at me worried and curious.  
I grabbed my bag and threw what I thought would be useful inside of it.

I grabbed a pen and paper and started writing a little note for Touko and Shigure to see later.  
If I told them what I was planning on doing tonight they would go insane and be against it.  
I went downstairs with my bag behind me and quickly mentioned the Fujiwara's that I was off to a friend real quick for some homework reasons, and that I would be back before 8 o'clock. They both stared at me suspiciously for a moment but approved of me leaving.

I quickly pulled on my shoes and grabbed my jacket as I immediately rushed off the front door with my bag on my shoulder.  
I turned around the corner and left towards the station. I felt extremely bad for lying to them, but I had no choice. I didn't want to see Matoba at all, and most importantly there was 1 person I knew off that would let me stay over so it wasn't like I was going to get myself in that dangerous of a position. I just hoped both Touko and Shigure would understand why I left tonight in the end of it all. '' Natsume, where do you plan on going without me? Idiot! '' I stopped running and looked at Nyanko-sensei as he had jumped himself in front of me. '' Sensei. '' I said surprised as I panted from a few moments. I couldn't help but grin as I smiled at the cat who had followed me the moment I left the house, probably worrying where I might be going without him body guarding me as usual.

Nyanko-sensei noticed my expression and immediately snorted as he looked away. '' D-Don't-Don't you think I do this because of YOU, I only do this because of the Book of Friends you carry around you. Don't forget that Natsume. '' He said, obviously lying.  
I chuckled softly as I bent down and patted Nyanko-sensei on his head.  
'' I know, will you please come with me sensei? '' I asked, already knowing the answer.  
Nyanko-sensei stared at me blushing, probably a bit overwhelmed with my comment.  
'' I-If you insist of me coming, then I suppose I could join you on where you are going. '' Nyanko-sensei stuttered as he looked the other way.  
I grabbed him up from the ground and stood up as I held him in my embrace for a bit. '' Thank you.. sensei. '' I whispered.  
Nyanko-sensei remained silent, only a soft purr was heard. I smiled pleasing as I gently tucked him inside my bag and continued running towards the station. 

* * *

'' Please take a seat, Takashi-kun will come any minute. '' The woman spoke to me politely.  
I took a seat at what seemed like the kitchen area as tea and snacks had been served for me.  
I politely bowed as a token of my appreciation and glanced around me for a few moments.  
This place definitely was smaller, and more simple then what I was used to at my own home.  
Me and Natsume step-brothers.. huh, who could've believed that? I thought as I grabbed the cup and took a sip. I glanced over towards the couple who seemed uncomfortable as they both remained silent and were staring down. I cleared my throat and was able to seize their attention towards me.  
'' Please, don't feel uncomfortable, we are family now after all. '' I said as I gave a small smile. They both nervously smiled back and were seemingly trying to force themselves to calm down. I sighed as minutes went by, yet still no sight of Natsume.

The woman glanced over at her husband and excused herself as she went down the hall.  
'' Uhm, Natsume went to his friend for homework reasons really quick, he said he would arrive back before you would come over Seiji-san. '' The man said nervously as he shoved the snacks closer towards, trying to sooth the situation with it. My suspicion had already grew the moment they said Natsume would come any minute instead of just being here already. I glanced over at the letter that was placed on the left side of the table, the same letter had arrived to me just a few weeks ago.  
It seemed Natsume had found out about everything just today I thought as I saw the date on the envelope card.

'' Natsume isn't picking up his phone. '' I turned around and saw the woman standing down the hallway, looking shocked at her husband as he returned her look with the same expression. Suddenly the woman started walking up the stairs, supposedly to his room.  
A surprised cry was heard, as the guy was on the urge of standing up from the table but refrained himself from doing so out of consideration towards me. I heard the woman slowly coming down the stairs. She sat down on the table again, holding a piece of paper in her hand as her face had turned pale. Her husband immediately grabbed the piece of paper out of her hand and started reading himself. Within a few minutes he also shared the same gloomy expression as hers as they both looked shock, completely zoned out of reality.

'' He ran away didn't he? ''  
The couple both were staring at me, their faces still haunted from the sudden situation.  
'' Well.. you can't really blame him for it. It must be hard on him, finding all of this out in just one day and expecting to just accept it. '' I said as I gently grabbed the paper the man was still holding in his hand and carefully read each word Natsume had written. 

_Dear Touko-san, Shigure-san._

_I am on my way to Tokyo now. I am sorry I have to mention this through a piece of paper._  
_I knew you both wouldn't agree on me going, especially around this time of hour._  
_Please don't worry about me, I'll be staying over at my mother's acquaintance for tonight._  
_I hope you both are not mad about my decision, and I hope you both are able to understand my situation, and how I am feeling right now.  
I just need to clear my head for tonight. __I'm planning on coming back tomorrow evening so please, when I come back, don't push me away...like all the others.  
If I lose you both... then I don't know anymore._

_Sincerely,_

_Natsume._

__I placed the paper down on the table and stared at it for a few more moments as I glanced from underneath my eyes towards the couple again. The woman had started sniffing and was obviously on the burst of crying as the man just stood helplessly and still shocked on his seat. I sighed and stood up from chair.

'' We-We're deeply sorry for having you come all the way here for nothing Seiji-san. '' The woman said in a sobbing voice as she wiped her tears.

The guy finally awoke from his trance and placed his hand on his wife shoulder, trying to comfort her, but it only made her go burst out into tears even more.  
'' I'm so worried Shigure, I can understand why Natsume did this yet... I feel so sad that he couldn't just let us know.. doesn't he trust us? '' She sobbed as she grabbed a tissue from the tissue box that was also on the table. Natsume has been hiding or not telling you both more then you can even imagine lady I thought and started remembering the first time I had encountered Natsume. It was clear to me that his powers of seeing and restricting Youkai was advanced and far more superior then I had imagined. I was instantly drawn and interested in Natsume, and I still am.  
Running away from me is futile Natsume... I know what you are planning to do in Tokyo I thought as a mischievous smirk was curled on my lips.

'' Touko-san, I will get Natsume back for you tonight if you want. ''  
The woman instantly looked up at me and held her mouth half-open from shock.  
'' You-You will?! '' she spoke abruptly and kept staring at me like I was some sort of hero.  
'' Yes of course, I am also worried about my step-brother you know. It can be quite dangerous in Tokyo, especially turning night time. Who knows what might happen to a minor like Natsume out there. '' I said as I gazed at the couple, examining their priceless expression.  
Both the couple gulped from anxiety and stared at each other for a few moments.  
My comment had obviously ringed some alarms inside of them as they both stared back at me with determined expressions and stood up from their seats.

'' Please Seiji-san, find Natsume tonight and make sure he gets back here, Please. ''  
They both said with a pleading undertone in their voices. This was just too good to be true I thought amusingly as I bowed down towards them, giving them my word on the matter as I was being walked off towards the hallway. I took my time to put on my shoes and jacket and walked outside. They waved me off as I smiled at them and waved back while turning around and making my way towards the entrance.  
I grinned as I heard them shouting goodbye or good luck behind me, soon followed with the sound of a closing door.  
I turned around the corner and walked the road that lead towards the train station.  
'' It's time for your brother to come and get you...Natsume. '' I whispered softly and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

I secretly looked at the watch the passenger next to me had on their wrist and could see it was almost 22:15 PM.  
In less than 15 minutes I would arrive at Tokyo Station. I stared at the piece of paper with the address of my mom's acquaintance  
on it as I sighed and placed my head back on the soft head-cushion as I closed my eyes for a few more minutes.

Nyanko-sensei was softly purring inside the bag which made me grateful that he had got out of his way to come  
join me towards where I was heading, it made the travel feel less lonely.  
-_ Ladies and Gentlemen, within a few moment we will arrive at Tokyo Station.  
Please make sure you have your personal belongings with you before exiting the train.  
JR West thanks you for traveling with them and wishes you a very pleasant evening. -_

I stood up and walked behind a few other passengers as we made our way towards the door.  
I had never been to Tokyo before and I honestly was quite excited at this point.  
I stepped outside the train as I saw so many people still walking around at this hour. The atmosphere was completely  
different than that of Toyama but I couldn't be surprised about that since after all it was Tokyo, the capital of Japan.

I took the city bus that stopped in the center of Tokyo City as I made my way through the hordes of people who were outside.  
Everywhere was covered with huge billboards and lights, so many people walking around, the traffic was horrendous as I almost  
got hit by a car who honked at me for not watching carefully.  
There were little food stands with people selling all kinds of different sorts of food and beverages.

'' Natsume, They sell sake there! Natsume, go buy me a cup of sake! '' I heard Nyanko-sensei shout at me as I let  
out a cry as I held the bag near my mouth. '' Nyanko-sensei! there are allot more people here than in my hometown, you need to whisper to me. ''  
I spoke softly but my eyes caught a few girls from around my age that stared at me almost frightened as they  
probably thought I was some sort of freak, especially a freak who likes talking to his bag.

I nervously gave them a grin as I quickly walked a few steps ahead of them and submerged myself into  
the big hordes of people so they wouldn't see me anymore. I let out a sight and looked at Nyanko-sensei with an annoyed expression  
which he replied with a teasing chuckle. I asked a few older woman if I was going into the right direction as they each  
nodded their heads and told me it would probably take a few more minutes until I reach the address.

When I was younger, I had already found out that this address was a flat-apartment outside of Tokyo-City center, probably 10-15 minutes away from it.  
I was too eager to find out who this particular acquaintance might be that mom had left for me to go visit too someday.  
Probably a good friend of hers I thought as I kept on walking and sight-seeing the area.

'' Hey you, boy! '' I heard an older man shout, he held a bottle of beer in his hand as he was waving at me,  
he looked nearly the age of Shigure-san as he bore the same similarities in his face and overall psychic.  
'' Ah, yes sir? '' I asked as I stopped for a moment.  
He probably was drunk I thought as I kept a distance between the man and me.

'' Come inside my store, come. We have some pretty ones inside here, just for you. ''  
He shouted as he laughed. '' Pretty ones sir? '' I spoke until I looked up and realized what kind of  
store was in front of me as my cheeks burned red from embarrassment.  
How can stores like these even exist I thought as I felt repulsed by the sight of it.

The guy laughed even harder by my expression as other people who were walking around me laughed in a mocking way as well.  
I immediately continued to walk off as I ignored the many expressions people had on their faces as I passed by them.

'' Disgusting pigs. '' I whispered as I turned the corner and knew I was almost near the place of destination as I remember  
I had to pass by a statue of a samurai on a horse with a lifted bow in his hand. I stopped for a moment and admired the fine art I was seeing.  
'' No wonder mom wanted to leave this hell-hole. '' I mumbled as to my own relief, I was finally walking into a less chaotic and crowded street area.

'' Hell-hole? Tokyo seems amazing Natsume, why do you say that? '' Nyanko-sensei spoke as he popped his head outside  
of the bag and looked around, smelling the scent of food that was coming from the food stands that sold their goods and beverages.

'' Amazing? how can you even say that. This place is a chaos, the streets are hardly passable due to all these people still being  
outside at this hour, there are too many noises and lights flashing everywhere, and some of the most disgusting stores you can even find here. ''  
I spoke as I thought of the store we had passed earlier with the drunken guy in front of it.

'' I like Toyama better. '' I mumbled again as I had to avoid bumping into a few guys who all seemed like they  
had quite a few drinks as they laughed and talked absurdly loud as they hardly could walk straight anymore and nearly fell on the ground.  
I looked at the big screen on one of the huge billboard above me and saw it was almost 23:00 PM.

'' Hey, what are you doing? '' I heard someone call as I passed by a small alley next to a bar that  
seemed to be stacked with people already, and it wasn't even midnight yet. '' Let go of me. '' I heard the clear voice of a woman now.  
I hesitated for a few moments, not knowing if by involving myself would be wise for me to do or not but I decided to walk through the alley.  
I turned the corner and saw a girl getting pinned down against the wall by a tall looking, muscular guy who seemed like your average drunk bastard.  
I felt my body quiver, but I didn't know what to do. What could I do against a guy like that I thought as I stared at Nyanko-sensei for help.  
'' Natsume, turn around. This isn't our business. I won't help you, not this time. '' Nyanko-sensei spoke with a serious expression.  
'' But sensei! '' I whispered as I stared at the cat, outraged by his careless response.

Suddenly I saw another Youkai, who was staring at the 2 young adults up close.  
I looked perplexed at what I was seeing as I grabbed a little rock and threw it at him almost soundlessly.  
The Youkai instantly looked around to see who threw the rock, until he noticed me as I was staring at him while gesturing him to come over.

He walked towards me and stared at me annoyed.  
'' What do you want kid? Can't you see I'm busy with something? '' He asked with a slight irritation in his voice.  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing as I tried to hold in my temper and my voice, that was at the burst of exploding.

'' Why aren't you doing something? Can't you see this is wrong? '' I whispered infuriated as I gritted my teeth at him.  
How could both Nyanko-sensei and him be so ruthless?  
'' Why should I bother helping that girl out? I mean just look at what she is wearing. Isn't she pretty much asking for it herself?  
The whole night I watched her flirting with that guy at the bar and now she is getting what she want, ah yeah no.. she is getting what  
she deserves for being such a slut. '' The Youkai spoke nonchalantly as he turned around and  
went towards the two adults again and stared up close at them.

'' No, stop it. Please! '' I heard the girl plead, but the guy just smacked her on her face and continued with his actions.  
My expression turned pale as I kept on trembling from the sight  
I was seeing, I knew I didn't stand a chance of doing something. '' Shut up already. ''  
The guy shouted at her as the girl kept on weeping and screaming for help.

'' Nyanko-sensei! please do something! '' I whispered pleadingly at the cat as I looked at him with despair written on my face.  
Nyanko-sensei remained silent for a moment until he sighed and jumped out of the bag and ran towards the 2 people.  
Nyanko-sensei jumped at the guy's back and scratched him with his sharp nails which made the guy scream in pain.  
'' You shit animal, get lost. '' The guys shouted as he tried to kick Nyanko-sensei away.

Nyanko-sensei instantly turned into his Madara-form as he growled at the man.  
The guy screamed as he fell on the ground and tried to get away but Madara held him on the ground with his paw.  
The girl pulled her hands on her mouth as she stared at Madara in shock and horror.  
Suddenly she collapsed on the ground in front of her, and did not move.  
I gasped at her sight and took a step towards her. '' Natsume, Go! '' Madara shouted as he gestured with his head  
to make a run for it as the guy kept on shouting and trying to escape.

'' Jeez, I never expected that from that fat-looking cat. '' The other Youkai mumbled as he disappeared within a flash.  
I listened to Madara's command and ran straight out of the alley.  
I accidentally bumped into a few people and managed to run far away from the place I were.  
I gasped as I leaned against a wall near a underground bridge for a few moments, catching my breath until I looked around in confusion.  
Shit... where did I run off too?

The place where I was looked far more older, and more dirtier then Tokyo City center itself.  
Even the people looked more shady as there were loads of weird looking men and women walking around, I didn't dare asking  
any of them on where I was and quickly walked away. I walked over towards a guy who sold some drinks near a food stand.

He looked rather creepy too but at least he couldn't do me any harm considering  
he had to watch over his food stand. I slowly walked over to him as too my surprise, a small mischievous smirk was on his face when he saw me.  
I looked at him frightened for a moment, he reminded me off someone I knew. '' What can I do for you boy? '' He asked.

'' Uhm, I was wondering where I am right now. '' I asked softly.  
'' You are at Tokyo-East. This is the older part of the city center. Where do you have to be? ''  
'' Uhm, well to here. '' I spoke as I showed him the address.  
His eyes widened for a few seconds as he glanced over to me with a strange expression.  
'' I'm afraid you are at the other side of where the address place is, It's best if you take the short-cut road over there and then continue to walk straight.  
Who knows what could happen to a youngster like you around this hour. After all, this is Tokyo you know? '' He spoke.

I nodded as I gulped by the expression the creepy looking guy gave me.  
'' Ah well.. thank you very much sir. '' I spoke as I bowed slightly and turned around to make my leave.  
'' Hey kid, what about buying yourself a warm drink? '' The guy spoke as he passed me a cup which was filled with a warm liquid.  
'' Don't worry, it's not alcohol. Just some hot apple cider with caramel. '' He spoke as he smiled at me genuinely but creepy.  
I stared at the cup for a moment, but was seduced by the smell of the warm beverage.

I gave the guy some cash and left off with the warm cup in my hand as I took some sips.  
It tasted amazing as I emptied the cup in one gulp. Why didn't I bought an extra cup?  
I kept looking around, trying to see if I could spot Nyanko-sensei somewhere.  
I made my way back towards the samurai statue, and even in the direction of the bar but no matter how  
many times I called, Nyanko-sensei wasn't audible nor seen.

What should I do now I thought worried as the words of the guy at the food stand kept on  
piercing through my head, I really should try to get off the streets as fast as possible.  
I looked at the address on the paper and then at the street name, it matched.  
I was finally where I was supposed to be, now I only have to find the apartment number.

I made a few steps towards the many flats I was seeing in front of me, until something strange occurred deep inside of me.  
I didn't know whether it was the actual cold that was giving me a headache or not but my forehead started feeling extremely  
cold while simultaneously hurting intensely as I placed my hand on my forehead and tried to rub it to keep it warm.  
But the pain kept on intensifying and I knew something was up.

I suddenly felt dizzy as I fell knocked out on the ground with my back against the wall, the lamp post shining from above me as  
I started panting for air, trying to stand up but my energy felt completely gone.  
What was happening to me? ... Could it really have been that apple cider drink? But everything tasted fine, so how come this...  
My thoughts stopped as I stared in front of me with my eyes enlarged, as I felt shock and anxiety running through my body.

A man stood underneath another lamp post on the sidewalk across of me as he was staring at my direction for a moment.  
It felt like my heartbeat had stopped entirely as I felt a huge lump inside my stomach.  
Millions of anxious thoughts ran through my head as I saw the man slowly walking towards me.  
His image was unrecognizable to me but as he got closer, my eyes started to widen even more than they already were.  
And there he stood. In front of me, with a grin on his face as he stooped to look at me.  
Matoba Seiji.

'' What's the matter Natsume-kun? Are you not feeling that well? '' He spoke in a dark voice as his continuing grin remained on his face.  
I kept on panting as I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at him but I could tell my vision started to get hazy as I felt sleep  
started to take over my weary body. I tried to resist the sleep but each time I tried to hold my eyes open,  
the more they wanted to close, even though my mind was screaming at my body to listen to me.

'' You shouldn't be outside around this time Natsume, it's too dangerous for you. Let your brother take care from here. ''  
Matoba whispered as he reached his hand towards me as my vision turned black and even the noise around me completely disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes were open as I had stared at the ceiling for a peculiar amount of time.  
My mind felt numb and it probably had to do with what was inside the cup as my body tried to bring itself back into a conscious state of being.  
I tried to get up but felt restricted until I noticed that my wrists and ankles were tied down on an old wooden desk.  
I gasped loudly in fear as I tried to free myself but I knew that would take allot more strength then I could possibly have at the moment as I felt extremely weak. 

'' I think our little friend is awake again. '' I heard as I turned my head to the left looking at the door that was being opened.  
Matoba came walking inside the small little room I was in, along with the guy who had sold me the apple cider drink from earlier  
as my mouth dropped a little from shock, this was all set up. '' Yes, everything falls in its place now doesn't it? '' Matoba spoke as he stared  
at me with an taunting smirk. '' Here is your money back kid. '' The creepy guy sneered as he dropped the coins all over my face.  
Matoba and the guy continued to laugh mockingly as Matoba eventually gestured the guy to leave the room, leaving the two of us alone  
as anxiety took control off me. Matoba sighed and stared down at me with an amused look. 

'' Did you really think walking away from me would work? The moment I read you were heading towards Tokyo to visit our mothers acquaintance,  
I knew exactly where that was. '' Matoba spoke calmly as he sat on the desk and stared down at me as he examined my surprised expression.  
'' Mhh? '' I murmured softly, knowing inside my head what else I wanted to say but my body remained too weak and intoxicated to properly function. 

'' Jeez, you're still anesthetized. '' Matoba spoke as he looked surprised. '' It's been a couple of hours now, I heard you only bought one cup,  
I figured the effect of the drink would've been away by now… I guess your body really is not up against anything chemical. ''  
Matoba spoke stunned as he crossed his arms. 

'' Mhh. Mhhh. '' I murmured as I tried to break free from my ropes once again but the energy still wasn't there,  
I turned my head from right to left, feeling agitated as I glared at Matoba.  
Matoba chuckled as he stared at the clock that hung on the wall. '' Almost 3 am huh.  
Oh yeah that reminds me, I still need to call those fools of yours, the Fujiwara's wasn't it? '' Matoba asked sarcastically as he grinned  
and grabbed his cell phone and a folded paper outside of his jacket. 

He dialed the number that was written on it as he stared at me amusingly again as I looked at him with large eyes scared at what was to come next.  
'' Hello, Touko-san. Yes sorry to call you in the middle of the night like this but I wanted to call you to let you know that I found Natsume  
and that I am planning on bringing him back maybe a couple of days later. Would that be okay? Yes. Of course, I understand. Natsume?  
Don't worry, he is doing just fine. '' Matoba spoke as he grinned and stared at me. '' Yes he is still awake but awfully exhausted.  
Would you like to have him on the phone for a second? '' Matoba spoke as he pulled the cell phone near my ear. 

'' Takashi? Takashi-kun? Hello? '' I heard the worried voice of Touko-san as instant tears started dripping off my eye rims as they slid down my cheeks.  
Both her and Shigure-san were worried about me. So worried they even stayed awake till now just to hear the phone go off.  
'' Mhh, Mhhhh, Mhhhh. '' I murmured again as I tried to sob, but even that wasn't possible.  
I felt completely broken both psychically because my body still felt numb but also mentally since I wanted to be able to talk to them so desperately right now.  
Matoba held his hand on his mouth as he tried not to laugh loudly as he wiped his eyes and grinned at me mockingly. 

He slowly pulled the cell phone back to his ear again. '' Hello Touko-san, It's me again.  
Yes, poor Natsume is very tired Touko-san. Yes, you could tell right? Oh no, not at all.  
I'm happy I was able to find Natsume back. Yes, don't worry about it, I will take extra care of Natsume.  
Yes alright, Both me and Natsume send our regards to you both and see you all soon again. Good night. ''  
Matoba spoke as he sneered at me while clicking the call away. '' Wasn't that fun, Natsume? Poor little Touko-chan and Shigure-chan are so  
worried about their little Natsume. '' Matoba mock in a babies voice as he chuckled. 

I stared at him with utmost hate as more tears started slipping down my cheeks as I tried to breathe normally  
but my emotions were too worked up as my body was fighting the chemicals inside off me that still had their narcotic effect on me.  
'' Man, I'm so tired right now, let your big brother tell you a little bed time story before we both head off to sleep okay? ''  
Matoba spoke softly as he sat on his knees near my head and held my face in his direction holding my chin. 

'' A long time, there was a man and a women, and they loved each other dearly.  
They got married and everything seemed to go well for the women in particular.  
She had the perfect life, the perfect family, a great job, and she even conceived a healthy baby boy.  
Everything seemed to be going great. Until suddenly the women started to mingle with the wrong people, even meeting another man for  
whom she would meet occasionally at her friend's apartment inside the same city she lived in.  
The unfortunate fellow knew of this scandal but he was so in love with this whore that he couldn't bare going against her  
and making her sad, and so he continued to endure this scandalous affair he had with his wife. '' 

'' This kept going on for months, the women would stay at her husband's house till the evening and would later  
go to her ''friend'' and all the while the poor guy knew what was really going on.  
By then almost the whole entire family knew about this scandal and tried to persecute her for putting such a shame on the family's name.  
The guy however withheld his family from doing so but promised he would have a talk with his wife about it.  
And that's where it got ugly you see.. The women immediately got angry at what she referred to as false accusations  
and a big fight started rampaging inside the home as the women hysterically threw antiques and other stuff and created a whole mess  
inside the house before walking off, never to be seen again. '' 

Matoba took a break as he sighed and stood up as he examined my expression which seemed to have  
satisfied him in a way as I felt my blood had been sucked away from me.  
I shivered as goosebumps ran over my whole entire body as I shook my head a little while staring at my Matoba.  
'' Mhh. '' I murmured once again as the tears started forming inside my eyes. 

'' You can deny whatever you want Natsume but the truth is the truth.  
Our mother was a whore and she cheated my father in the most shameless way anyone could've imagined.  
Growing up I'd watched my father still suffer the heartbreaking consequences off the actions mother took and still, even after all that he had to endure,  
he never remarried. Even after all that she did towards him, his unconditional love towards her was still flickering  
inside his heart as he dead a lonesome death. '' Matoba spoke softly towards the end as his serious expression haunted me. 

I opened my mouth to say anything, but I knew it was useless as I closed my mouth again as I felt tears would well up again,  
hearing all this was just heart breaking to know. I knew this had to be the truth, I felt it was. How could my mother have done that to another person? 

I shook my head as a sob escaped me but that turned into yet another murmuring as my eyes felt like they were swollen, as I sniffed a couple of times.  
'' Well, you know what they say right? What's done is done, it can't be undone and it can't be helped either.  
At least you got to know the truth at the end of it all. Right here in the same house where the scandal had all started. '' 

My eyes enlarged as I stared at Matoba with shock as I opened my mouth in bewilderment.  
'' Huh? What's with that look? Are you really that stupid or is it the chemicals? Mhh, I wonder. '' Matoba spoke teasingly as he wiped away  
a few tears from my cheek. '' Yes, this is the house of our mom's friend, where she would eventually meet up with your father each night.  
That friend of her is dead by the way, my clan had killed her after our mother left with your father.  
It had probably been because of my father's utmost love towards her that my clan decided to spare both  
our mother and your father as they left the city of Tokyo. '' Matoba spoke. 

She was murdered I thought shivering from the idea as I looked around and figured Matoba's clan probably still used the apartment for their own convenience.  
No wonder that creepy guy from before stared at me with a strange expression as I showed him the address.  
It all made more and more sense as I thought about it from a logical point of view. I glanced back at Matoba as he remained silent. 

'' Natsume..'' Matoba whispered as his fingers softly slid over my left cheek.  
I looked at him almost surprised but also repulsed from his sudden affectionate action as my expression  
probably told the same as Matoba instantly grinned mischievously as his eyes examined my body. 

'' Are you still feeling numb, Natsume? '' Matoba spoke softly as his fingers traveled up and down my body,  
making my stomach turn as I felt a huge chunk inside my throat.  
'' This is what mother..probably did at night-time with your father. '' Matoba whispered lustfully as his hand  
traveled down my lower area and pulled it inside my pants. '' Mhh, Mhhhh! '' I murmured as I tried to break free  
again but it was useless, just completely useless. Tears started streaming down my cheeks again as that disgusting Matoba  
was softly touching me, more and more with each stroke he slowly started to stroke me harder with each movement. 

I felt my cheeks burning red as disgust made way for a new sensation that was terrorizing  
me inside as I gasped for air more and more as Matoba continued with what he was doing.  
I continued to murmur, as I shook my head and gave him looks that pleaded him to stop but he continued with what  
he was doing as he returned my pleading looks with a pair of amusing looks of his own.  
He chuckled softly as he started intensified the force on his strokes as my breathing rapidly increased.  
Why was I feeling this burning sensation I thought disgusted with myself as sweat drops were slowly dripping down my neck  
as my tears kept on streaming down my cheeks. 

'' It feels disgusting doesn't it Natsume? But isn't it more disgusting to know that within these animalistic feelings of lust and selfish pleasure,  
you were actually conceived this way? Your mother as far as I've heard had you right after she left Tokyo,  
which means she never even married your father but had you inside of her during those months.  
She didn't even marry your father before even conceiving you because she was still married with my father.  
You were born being made inside this scandal, in this disgusting scandal filled with nothing but beastly love. ''  
Matoba spoke as he slowly slid his fingers inside my underwear and started to touch me, each and every inch of me as he went on  
with his strokes whilst adding more speed and force. 

It felt impossible to hide the burst of sensation inside of me as Matoba's words kept on piercing through my mind  
as the feeling of both pleasure, but disgust was there. It felt good, yet so bad.  
It drove me insane both positively and negatively. Both physically and spiritually. Black and White. Ying and Yang.  
I felt the stings on my wrists from the cuts that I made as I kept on trying to get my hands free, trying to make this bastard stop with what he was doing.  
I panted yet cried at the same time, as I felt something inside of me was ready to burst inside. 

'' Ahhh. '' I cried out as I shook my head and bite on my lower lip,  
trying to contain myself or at least my sanity as I knew something awful was about to happen.  
'' Seems like that body of yours is slowly losing the numbness. You should thank me for helping you out. ''  
Matoba spoke as he grinned maliciously from above me. I glared at him as I continued to breathe more rapidly as my felt  
like exploding from the pleasure I was feeling. 

'' P..Please..Stop. '' I spoke weak as another sob was audible inside my voice.  
'' Stop it? But you like it don't you? I can tell. You like being touched this way, not caring how repulsive the situation actually is.  
But I guess mother couldn't care less about that either. She was disgusting, and so are you. ''  
Matoba spoke softly inside my ear as he continued to stroke me harder and harder until I knew I was near my limit as something  
warm and with shocking movements left my body and was now dripping inside Matoba's hand. 

Everything that felt good immediately left my body as my stomach turned into a huge knot again as I was staring at Matoba  
who slowly pulled his hand outside of my pants as he shook his hands dry, white liquid splashing all over the floor.  
I started sobbing heavily as shivers ran over my body again, never had I felt more mortified in my whole life as Matoba kept staring at me.  
'' Consider this as a welcome treatment for the next upcoming days that you're staying with us. '' Matoba spoke softly as he sneered  
while he ruffled me through my sweaty hair as he left the room and closed the door in front of me, leaving me in my utmost misery. 


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone,

I have an announcement to make. And it ain't gonna be pretty lawl. *badum tschh*  
Okay lame joke, on to the serious part; I want to let all my followers know that there won't be any new chapters coming up any time soon, this applies to all my stories.  
I won't go into full details but these upcoming months will be the most important months of my life.  
I have allot of goals ahead of me until the end of summer and I'm determined to achieve those goals! Unfortunately, that means that some areas  
in my life (such as fan fiction) will have to wait, either for a short or very long time, depending how everything will go from here on out..  
Without further ado, thank you so much to all of you who are still following, favoring, reviewing me!  
They mean allot to me and I appreciate each and every single one of them!  
I hope you all can understand where I'm coming from, take care and until later you guys.

x Helen


End file.
